


今生何求-第三十七章

by shashatu



Category: others - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashatu/pseuds/shashatu
Summary: 清潭雾绕影





	今生何求-第三十七章

当机立断，他旋即从石上站起，不论是休息或是调息还是其他随便什么，他必须找个理由先行离开，潜意识里知道自己不适合再与前辈在此独处。然而方才起身站直，不知是因双腿在水中浮动不稳，还是因全身上下诡异的酸软之感，他无力地向侧方晃了晃，便要倒下。  
身体却稳稳地落在一人臂膀之中。男子的身手自不必多说，当然第一时间察觉了他的异样并出手相助，身体顺势倒在那人怀中，简翎察觉到那人微热的吐息即呼出在自己颈间，那简直令他有些汗毛倒竖的战栗感。  
男子瞧了瞧他，又无声地用双指在他颈边脉络处按了按，简翎甚至听到他鼻息之中似乎轻笑了一下。正有些不解，便觉得胸前被人揉抚过去。那力度让他说不出的舒服，下意识皱着眉低吟了一声。  
便在这时，身体被人慢慢放下，靠着那人又坐在了岩石之上。简翎浑身透着热意，男子微凉的身体与他肌肤相接，亦是惬意畅快不少，那人又抚了抚他的前胸，这回不再客气，一手快速解开他衣襟，另一手直接往下腹抚弄摩挲。  
“前……前辈，”简翎在突如其来而翻腾汹涌的快慰之感中，几乎有些语不成句，可他神志清醒，他深知自己此刻所做之事极是不该，既知是错，怎能一错再错，“请、请住手，不必如此……”  
话是这样说，可他恼恨地发现，自己的躯体四肢像是有了独立意志般不受控制，甚至十分渴望并沉溺于身后那人修长有力的双手，这么多年的武功也不知学到了哪里去，既不能克制自身，也无力抗拒逃脱。不，他知道自己不是使不出武功，只是此时此刻要让他停下来，实是不可能。  
“前辈，这是做什么……快请住手！……”知晓眼下指望自己怕是没戏，就算明知故问，他也只得把一线希望寄托在陌生的男子身上。  
身后之人停了一停，执起他一只手，在掌心划出：“解毒。”  
是么……  
前辈应是侠义相助，否则也不会愿意触碰身为男子的自己。简翎觉得自己再多做抗拒反而显得不识好歹。可是认清事实是一回事，真正发生在自己身上是另一回事。他平日里与姑娘打情骂俏是有，风月之事也不是不晓，但他实际上一向自律甚严，此等经历在中惑香之毒前从未有过，更何况，是被陌生的男子近乎挑逗地抚弄私密之处。偏偏因着惑香之毒，自己非但不感到厌恶，反而受用不已，更觉羞惭。  
灼热呼吸之中，因那安抚私处的手指时而着力擦过敏感之处，简翎忍不住偶有泄出一两声沙哑轻吟，原本白生生的俊俏脸蛋，霎时染上绯红。即使别过脸去，下体一阵强过一阵的销魂之感亦愈发鲜明难耐，腰腹随之微微颤抖，这让他既快慰又难堪，恨不得找个地洞钻进去躲起来。  
最后，他咬着下唇达到顶点。尽管只轻哼了一声，却也难掩他倾吐在男子手中的事实。  
简翎全身轻颤着缓缓喘息，大脑在余韵之中有些迟滞，便觉得身体被移了移，沉入水中靠在低矮的岩石上，腰带在水下被解开，褪去下身衣衫。  
他转头看向男子，男子却在他手中写道：“惑香之毒，非此法不可解。余毒伤身。”  
于是勉强点了点头，随即感到体内更深处被什么撑开些许，流水灌入体内之感让他惊异地微微睁大了眼，尽管只有少量，那感觉仍是怪异难言，但很快被手指探入体内扩张的动作所掩盖，酸胀微疼的感觉，使他不由地想起昨夜那混乱不堪的记忆。  
然而昨夜是毒发剧烈之时，几乎燃尽全身每一根神经的惑香剧毒早将他的意志摧毁殆尽，那时神志不清浑浑噩噩，做了什么自己也不太记得。可眼下虽是余毒作祟，他却清清楚楚知晓自己的处境、自己的所作所为，清醒之时被别人做着此等亲昵之事，简翎连正视对方的脸也做不到。  
接着身体被往下拉了拉，代替手指的，截然不同的粗硬之物侵入体内，简翎克制不住地呻吟了一声。面具下的男子极轻地喘了口气，缓缓深入。  
因昨夜方才被开拓过，承受过男子之物的地方尚有些柔软，加之水流作用，男子很轻易便进到深处，有规律地顶送。简翎一方面受惑香之毒催发欲念，另一方面经过昨夜对男子那物已有些适应，随着男子愈加猛烈的动作，不但不觉疼痛难受，反而有股微麻难言的快感席卷全身，在那一波汹涌过一波的浪潮之中，似是渴求一般，不由自主颤抖着收缩后穴。  
在男子顶到体内某处时，他浑身一抖，禁不住挺腰释放在两人身体的间隙，罪证悄无声息地被流水藏匿。  
简翎身体酥软，全然没了力气，却被男子抱在怀中。那人一手搂着他后腰，一手搭在水边石上，似是从容不迫，起伏荡漾的水波之下，紧密贴合的身体却缓而深地直入他体内最为脆弱之处，简翎丝毫无法反抗或挣扎。  
但尽管极不愿承认，他知道自己此刻并不想挣扎。对方施于自己的，虽是解毒救治，可也是不容辩驳的交合之欢，不论轻或是重，节奏或是角度，每一下似乎都是恰到好处，让他有种对方在极尽照顾他感受的错觉。  
在他支撑不住喘不过气时，体内之物便会稍稍放缓，当他难耐焦渴之时，深重的顶入又使他舒服得话也说不出来。  
简翎脸颊发烫，低头看着规律晃动的水面，实在不愿让对方觉得自己因一个男子的侵入而颇是享受，“前，前辈……我，不要了……我不行了……”当然，他也确实有些体力不支。  
男子却像是对他了如指掌似的，非但不停，还忽然加快了速度。与此同时，垂首靠近他颈边，拉开面具些许，在他耳后轻轻吹了口气。简翎身子一僵，几乎能听到自己剧烈的心跳声。  
在这极尽的距离，他亦听到面具之后，男子呼吸之中几不可闻的略微紊乱。间或从那人咽喉深处逸出的，仿佛暗含隐忍的极轻的低哼之声，简翎听到之后，不知为何觉得脸上烫得更是厉害。  
终是抬头看了他一眼。那正对着他的面庞被面具遮着，一绺青丝散落在面具之外，垂落脸侧。简翎忽然很想掀开他的面具，看一看他真实的样貌。  
悬崖深处，流水之声里缠绕着隐隐约约的情韵低喘，轻轻浅浅在谷底辗转消散。  
清晨的雾霭笼罩在水潭之上，白如云烟，迷蒙似梦。  
水中的身影几乎不可分辨。  
简翎还是什么也没做。他对这位前辈极是尊重，人家多次救他性命，于情于理他亦不可窥视别人不愿外示的隐秘。  
他不记得那销魂如梦境的交合到底进行了多久，久到后来他直如喝醉了一般，分不清眼前是现实还是虚幻。  
他唯一记得的，是潭边岩石冰凉的触感。或许前辈在为他解毒时，亦多少激起了情欲，都是男子，他很能理解。只不过前辈所需，未免有些过于强人所难。他记得自己虚软无力地说不要了，还是被抱着到岸边，趴在潮湿润滑的岩石上，从身后被侵入不止一次。

简翎扶着男子的肩才回到庙中。地上几片树叶里，裹着些山野果实，还有两只野兔。怪不得天未亮时男子便出去了，原是寻找食物去了。或许前辈是想在他醒来之前便找好食物，等他醒后便可充饥。这虽是他妄加推测，简翎心中还是不免涌起了一股莫名的触动。  
傍晚男子从外面回来时，还带回了几种看似草药的植物。简翎几次让他搭脉，也查看过伤势，他估摸前辈不仅武艺卓绝，对医理也有所涉猎，不愧为隐世高人。  
只是萍水相逢，前辈却对他如此照顾，简翎其实很是过意不去。前辈却表示简翎体内伤患未愈，需好生修养几日。待他伤好之后，自会离开。  
此后某些简翎极不愿回想之事，又发生过几回。  
其实他体内惑香之毒已所剩无几，偶尔略有发作也尚且能忍，只是发作之时若前辈在身侧，或是搭个脉，或是他看那人一眼，不知为何他便觉得心痒晃神，再后面，某些事情就好像自然而然地继续，还一发不可收拾。  
他不愿回想，倒不是说做这些事有辱他男子之身，又或痛苦难当，反而每每他都需努力克制才能平复身体愉悦的反应，不致因对方让自己太过舒服而发出难堪的声音。  
辗转反侧，只因他很是心虚，不管怎么压抑，他总会……不由自主地想起那人。那个他不愿亵渎之人。  
而且对他来说，受些毒素之罪又算什么，若不是心爱之人，做这种事便毫无意义。即使身体畅快，心里的空虚却也难以填满。


End file.
